


Hiccup Curing Kiss Zack Fair x Reader

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Also intense makeout, Also rated T for intense makeout, Angeal is like a father, Chocobo doesn't like Zack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hiccups suck, Inspired by my own pain, Making Out, Only rated T cuz of Reno's dirty joke, Zack - Freeform, Zack Fair cures hiccups, chocobo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Reader has severe hiccups all day and Zack has the cure ;)!





	Hiccup Curing Kiss Zack Fair x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my day of fucking torture.  
> Pardon my French but OMFG TODAY WAS HELL. When I get hiccups I get them SO BAD. SO BAD. I mean feels like my lungs are being punched it so fucking hurts.
> 
> And all day. ALL DAY. I've been hiccuping! They faded just as I finished writing this story so... Okay. Cool. That happened.
> 
> Why?
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> The power of Zack Fair?
> 
> Probably.
> 
> ENJOY!

HIC! 

"Ow." 

Hiccups. 

One of the most annoying parts of human living. 

Especially when your hiccups are the loud, intense ones that feel like you got punched in the sternum. And it only hurts worse if you hold it in. This time these ones were really bad and no matter what you tried they wouldn't go away. 

Water, holding your breath, pulling on your tongue, gurgling, hell even Reno jumped out and scared you but that still didn't work. 

You gave up and just accepted your hiccups are gonna end when they want to end. 

As you were walking down the long hallway you let out an intense hiccup that echoed down the hall and startled a couple of third class SOLDIERS. You covered your mouth and hurried into the room you wanted to go into. 

Director Lazard was busy typing away on a computer well the three generals and your boyfriend Zack Fair were discussing a mission. Zack's attention defect caused him to turn to the door and as soon as he saw you a big grin spread across his face. 

"(Name)!" He called announcing your presence. 

"Hey-HIC!" 

You winced, that one hurt. 

Director Lazard picked his head up from the computer, "Are you quite alright?" 

"Just hiccups." You answered. 

HIC! 

"By the goddess, you sound like you're being murdered." Genesis teased. 

You blushed in embarrassment seeing the other generals'amused grins. 

"I've been trying to-HIC!-get rid of them all day!" You growled in frustration, swinging your fists down to your side.

"Did you try drinking water?" Angeal asked. 

"Yes." 

"Holding your breath?" 

"HIC!-Yes."

"What about being scared?" Zack asked with a teasing smirk. 

"Reno tried that. Didn't work either." You sighed, before releasing another powerful hiccup. 

"Owwww." 

"Guess you'll just have to wait for them to stop." You and Zacks mentor shrugged.

"Director Lazard, is there any way to temporarily rip out my vocal cords?"

He arched one of his sculpted blonde eyebrows for that comment.

"Not that I know of."

HIC!

Zack winced at that one.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sephiroth asked.

"To deliver some pap-HIC!-paperwork."

You handed the director the folder and he glimpsed through it.

"Alright. You are dismissed." You saluted him before walking out.

On your way out a hiccup practically exploded from your body and you let out a sharp hiss of curse words...

"I literally can't stop hiccuping!" You whined.

Your friends Cisseni and Reno were listening to you complain since you all had nothing better to do it.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since I woke up!"

"They should've gone away by now. Maybe you should get it checked out?"

"By the SHINRA scientists? That creep Hojo? Yeah, right he'd rip out my tonsils and place them in a jar beside his bedside." You huffed.

HIC!

"Yo, you want me to scare you again?" Reno chuckled.

"You do and I'll-HIC!-kick your ass." You threatened.

"You sure you tried every method?" Reno smirked.

Cisseni smacked him and the redhead whined, rubbing his arm.

"If you're gonna make a sexual suggestion--don't. Zack and I aren't that far yet."

"(Name)!"

You turned your head and saw Zack was running towards you.

HIC!

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"C' mon I told ya I was gonna take you to the Chocobo fields."

"Oh right! I gotta go."

Zack took your hand and dragged you away as he babbled with excitement...

Sure enough, the Chocobo fields were just as amazing as you imagined. Green grassy fields, white seeded daffodils, chocobos roaming about. It was especially beautiful at sunset.

If only your hiccups would die.

HIC!

"Geeze, you're still hiccuping?" Zack asked in concern.

"Yep." You huffed, "Tried everything and yet they won't go away."

"Not everything."

"Hm?"

Before you could question him Zack suddenly had you pinned, a mischevious grin on his face.

HIC!

He suddenly leaned down and clashed his lips with yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, you had never had such a forceful and passionate kiss before. Of course, you and Zack have kissed before but it was more gentle and slow virgin kisses.

This was more of a rough make out.

Not that you didn't mind.

He pressed his tongue against your lips and you opened allowing him to slip inside and wrestle tongues with you. Your teeth were bumping. Tongues clashing. It was hot.

Your lungs began to burn as your breath was stolen. You tried to push Zack away but he continued to push harder on you.

"Zack-mph!"

You were beginning to feel light-headed. Your head dropped against the ground as you felt like your soul was being taken from you.

Right before you were sure you were going to pass out Zack pulled away. You both gasped for air, a string of saliva between you two snapping.

"Whoa." He commented.

"What was that for?" You gasped, out of breath.

"Are your hiccups gone?"

You blinked and waited...

"Nope. You cured my hiccups!"

You nearly cried with joy. After having hiccups nearly all day your sore throat and bruised sternum were so happy.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, this time much softer.

KWEK!

Zack cried out as he was shoved off by the beak of a Chocobo.

"Hey!" He barked at the bird.

You burst out laughing as the Chocobo gave Zack the stink-eye before walking away.

"Rude." He huffed, dusting himself off.

You kissed his cheek, "Thank you for getting rid of my hiccups."

"You're welcome, love." He kissed your nose in return.

You both sat in the fields for a while longer until the sunset.

Though the entire time out of the corner of Zack's eye he could see the Chocobo eyeing him...


End file.
